


The Blood In Your Veins (Runs Through Mine)

by Maknaeholic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A LOT of Blood Play, BLOOTHBATH LITERALLY, Blood Play, Blood Tastes Better Pt2, HyunSung are kinda a thing but not really, I decided to put the violence warning because of the same, Just like pt1 tbh, M/M, Please be aware, Summary is deceiving thooo, TAKE MY WARNING SERIOUSLY PLEASE, VERY GRAPHIC BLOOD PLAY, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: As if on cue, it started to rain. MinHo groaned, and JuYeon could only watch as the water evaporated right off his skin from how heated up it was, showing how affected the dragon was. JiSung barely snapped his fingers and covered HyunJin and himself with an umbrella. ChangBin and JeongIn used their capes to keep themselves warm. Chan heard his soft voice then, almost snapping his neck as he turned to an alley to see Felix’s blonde hair coming out from under a black hood but the arms of another vampire.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee JuYeon/Lee MinHo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	The Blood In Your Veins (Runs Through Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to Blood Tastes Better (When It Comes From You) which was originally a mess, so this is a BIGGER mess.
> 
> However, I hope you like it.
> 
> I wanna take the time to WARM EVERYONE again of the amount of blood play. I honestly don't mind it, but I know some people might, yet you gotta keep in mind that they're vampires and very intense ones at that. They're also going through very strong and raw emotions, so I felt it was OKAY to write so.
> 
> JUST LIKE WITH ALL MY PREVIOUS FICS, I WILL, EVENTUALLY, CHECK FOR TYPOS BECAUSE I LOVE POSTING PAST MIDNIGHT.
> 
> I was originally inspired by Ava Max's and Pablo Alboran's new song called "Tabú" but then it took a weird turn and Tao's "Crown" got in the mix so... I ended up with this.
> 
> I actually do like it, but I know it's quite a mess.

The scalding heat of a dragon’s hand as it pressed down on Chan’s neck was the only thing that could get him to stop. Chan glared at MinHo, blue eyes met violet ones, and the vampire could only halt his attempts at breaking free after it became too much. MinHo’s fingers were almost set ablaze until Chan’s orbs turned back to their natural warm brown, the only way the dragon could be sure his friend was no longer controlled by his instincts.

Chan had gone feral, lost in a total rampage.

Felix, his bonded, _his_ Felix was gone.

Taken by royals.

Chan had never lost control in such way, not even when he was a newborn, but the distress he felt through his bond with Felix ever since he was taken took over. The pain, the longing, and the fear were so strong that Chan’s instinct told him to kill everything until he had Felix back in his arms. Ever since he met Felix, Chan had hoped the royals would eventually give up and leave the younger alone; however, Felix had been more important than he had let Chan know.

“Chan? What the fuck happened? I had never seen you like that,” MinHo’s voice brought him back, blinking before he gazed around the place… an entire coven was _massacred_, all the members were torn apart and scattered all around.

JuYeon could only look his way as he lit up the bodies with a torch, burning them to erase any trace of Chan’s attack, “Where’s Felix, Chan?”

At the question, Chan’s eyes flickered blue for a second, “I don’t _know_,” the vampire admitted, and he sounded broken. “They… they took him. I have to find him.”

“They?” MinHo finally released Chan, moving back to let him sit up, and turned towards JuYeon. The dragon watched as the hunter’s neutral expression changed into one of concern.

“His family.”

Chan found himself at the hunter’s apartment in a few minutes, JiSung was already there, with his two hunter friends, and though the ghost of Felix’s distress was still there, a sense of relief washed over him because he’s not alone anymore. Felix might have left one family behind but found another in better people… or creatures. Subconsciously, Chan ran his fingers over his bonding mark, asking to the moon for Felix to feel it on his skin. He could only imagine the types of things that were being done to his bonded, more so if they already found out about Felix’s mark.

Chan would rather die than live a day without Felix.

*

Royals were the worst type of vampires to exist. Felix despised his own lineage. A born vampire in the purest vampire family in Australia, meant to wed another vampire just like him, and do nothing but enjoy a life of excesses for eternity. Kevin had been the perfect match for that; a pure blood from a powerful coven in Korea. Felix had escaped on his wedding night, took a flight and never looked back. Chan was not in his plans. The young royal was okay with living on the run for the rest of his life, knowing he had a vow to keep, yet the non-royal made him stay. The memory of Chan close to death still gave Felix nightmares. Losing Chan turned out to be his biggest fear, much bigger than the one he had towards being back to where he was. Being trapped inside a castle, guarded on all ends, and getting his blood drank by a vampire he did not love was nothing compared to seeing Chan on the floor.

A hard slap to his cheek had Felix’s head falling forwards, his hands clenched into fists above his head, but the vampire venom in his system left him too weak to fight back, “_Prince_ Felix, why would you do all that? Was that low-life so much better than me? I feel offended.”

“Why are _you _so obsessed with me?” Felix mocked the royal in front of him, and Kevin gripped his jaw forcefully. “Are you that lonely that you need to kidnap a prince?”

“Oh, gorgeous, you might be royalty, but you’re nothing but a cheap whore,” Felix’s eyes turned deep red, proving his high status to the other royal, before a needle was driven into his neck. More venom. The prince’s breathing became shallow and called for Chan in his mind. “See?”

The door was kicked open then, and Felix had never felt so thankful to see his knight. “Minnie…”

“The fuck you’re doing to the prince, Kevin?” SeungMin grabbed the royal by the neck, a crack could be heard. “You better let him go before I fucking kill you right here.”

Kevin released Felix, and he passed out right then, falling into SeungMin’s arms, as his mark felt warm.

Felix woke up wrapped in silk, the kind of clothing he had forgotten after years away from luxuries, and slowly took in his surroundings. He was no longer in a dungeon but in a room that was too big for one person only. It was probably twice the size of his apartment with Chan. He quickly checked his mark, relief washing over him as he pressed his palm to where his heart should’ve been beating. He needed to get out of there; however, the venom was still inside his system. Felix forced himself to his feet, rushing to the balcony outside the room and relaxed once he saw he was still in Seoul. With a glance down, he realized there was no way out from there, so he went back inside just as SeungMin opened the door.

“Minnie!” SeungMin’s face slowly broke into a smile, and Felix could only smile back. “You have to let me go.”

“I’m sorry, Lix,” the knight sighed, giving a small bow to the prince. “This time I can’t help you.”

“You’re not going to keep me locked here! My family is sick enough to send Kevin to practically kill me!”

“Highness, your family will kill me too if they find out I helped you escape _twice_,” Felix hugged his marked hand to his chest, and SeungMin only needed that to walk closer. With a gentle tap on the back of his hand, Felix extended it so SeungMin could inspect his palm. “My prince, are you that vampire’s bonded?” there was no disgust or disrespect in his tone, pure curiosity, so Felix nodded.

“I’m in love with him,” Felix pulled his hand back, “and he loves me too. Why can’t my family understand that?”

“Felix, you’re an heir to the king, you know how things work around here,” SeungMin guided the prince towards the bed after he noticed how pale Felix looked, afraid the amount of poison in his blood might be more than what he could handled without treatment. “Felix, I need to take you home, you need blood from a royal.”

“I’ve already abdicated, Minnie,” Felix felt light-headed as he shook his head. “No, I need _Chan_.”

*

“Felix,” Chan stopped mid-step, in the middle of the street, and everyone stopped.

“What’s wrong?” ChangBin flipped his sai in one hand, checking for any kind of danger around them.

“It’s Lix… he’s…” Chan started to shake, squeezed his eyes shut. “He’s _dying_.”

“HyunJin, can’t you make a tracking spell using Chan’s bond from here?” JuYeon turned to the witch, who only shook his head with a sad expression. “There has to be something we can do…”

As if on cue, it started to rain. MinHo groaned, and JuYeon could only watch as the water evaporated right off his skin from how heated up it was, showing how affected the dragon was. JiSung barely snapped his fingers and covered HyunJin and himself with an umbrella. ChangBin and JeongIn used their capes to keep themselves warm. Chan heard _his _soft voice then, almost snapping his neck as he turned to an alley to see Felix’s blonde hair coming out from under a black hood but the arms of another vampire.

Chan snapped, coming straight for the stranger who had his mate. Felix said something he couldn’t quite catch but the vampire was able to stop him with one hand, Felix still secured with the other to his waist, his body leaned on SeungMin’s side. SeungMin’s eyes glowed blue and Chan realized they were the same.

Chan gave the vampire one last warning look before he wrapped his arms around Felix, sensing his weakness, and Felix nuzzled his face. “Channie…” Felix passed out then, and Chan picked him up in his arms, noticing how pale he was._ Deadly _pale.

“What did you do to him?” more than a question, it was a growl, and had it not been for Felix about to die in his arms, Chan would’ve ripped SeungMin apart already.

“I didn’t do anything to him, I brought him back to you, but I suggest we go somewhere safe because you literally need to take out all the vampire venom from his body _now_.”

Chan screamed JiSung’s name, and the demon rushed to their side, telling everyone to hold hands before he helped HyunJin making a teleporting spell to get them all back to the witch’s apartment. Once there, Chan rushed to the bed HyunJin pointed him at where he laid Felix down. SeungMin stayed close, next to ChangBin, and tried to keep his instinct to protect his prince back. Chan grabbed Felix’s face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, and pressed a soft kiss to his still lips.

“The best I can do is localize the poison in one part of his body so you can take it out,” HyunJin did that as he spoke, hands hovering over Felix’s thin frame. “I can’t promise you it will heal whatever damage it’s done on the inside though,” he reminded Chan once he brought Felix’s marked hand up to his face, ready for Chan to bite.

The vampire nodded at the witch, kissing Felix’s mark and biting right into it afterwards. Felix’s healing blood was hurting Chan’s mouth like acid due to the amount of poison in it, and the idea simple idea of how much pain Felix endured because of him had Chan sucking and spitting out contaminated blood until the sweet taste touched his tongue again. Chan licked Felix’s wound to help it heal and crawled to sit next to Felix, checking his breathing while filling his mouth with his own blood to force his mate to drink it. Chan knew his blood wouldn’t help Felix half as much as the royal’s blood had helped him before, but he would try anything he could to save the love of his life. Chan kept on kissing Felix, even when all of the blood he had given him had already slipped down the royal’s throat, until Chan broke down crying. The older vampire nuzzled the royal the same way Felix had done when they were outside, whispering his name over and over again, waiting for any sign that his mate would be okay.

“Felix,” Chan resembled a lost kid, trembling hands holding Felix’s face with such caution, as if he could break the blonde with the touch of his fingertips, lips pressing kisses all over it. His nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, anything to get a reaction. “Felix… Felix, Lixie, stay with me… please…”

HyunJin and JiSung counted the minutes, afraid Felix will reach the time of no return in the death realm. JuYeon hugged MinHo tightly, nose hidden in the dragon’s hair as his boyfriend gripped his shirt to the point of breaking the fabric. They felt like they were intruding in Chan’s more vulnerable moment, so they quietly left the couple alone, closing the door behind them.

“I love you, Lix,” Chan pressed their foreheads together, marked hands intertwined, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…I should’ve protected you…”

More minutes passed by, and Chan could only think of all his moments together with Felix, from the night they met, the night they sealed their bond, and the night before Felix was taken. Chan should’ve been there, he should’ve kill every single tracker, keep Felix safe from the world… yet he was too weak, he couldn’t fight against royals. Chan traced Felix’s features, laying down next to him, tears running down his face as he joined his beautiful freckles. “I’ll kill them all, my love…” Chan snuggled up to his side, a rage like no other starting in his chest. “I will make them pay.”

*

“Chan!” Felix jolted up and blinked as all his friends stared at him in shock.

“Oh my dark lord,” HyunJin covered his mouth. “You’re alive!”

“Where’s Chan?”

“He went out to kill your whole family,” JiSung answered, still amazed.

“What?”

“With your knight’s help,” JuYeon tried to reassure him.

“What?!”

“Someone needs to call him,” MinHo simply stated with a shrug.

Felix’s royal eyes appeared as he stared straight at JiSung, “Get me there, right now.”

By the time Felix got to his house, his childhood house in Australia, before he was met with a bloodbath in the throne room, and Chan stood right in the middle of it. Blue eyes met crimson ones this time. Chan’s whole demeanor changed from his feral state back to his normal-Chan-like one, staring at Felix like he just saw an angel. A miracle. Though, vampires were more related with demons than angels. Chan still admired Felix despite being covered in blood. Felix took small steps towards his bonded, only to be met halfway by a desperate Chan. Hands all over his body, ruining his clothes with blood, yet Felix couldn’t care less as Chan’s lips took all they wanted.

“Lixie, my Lixie,” Chan breathed against Felix’s mouth, “I’m sorry…”

The royal forced him to stop and look him in the eyes, “Show me how sorry you are, _peasant_.”

Felix should’ve thought it through, honestly, but his brain shut off after Chan took off their clothes and carried Felix as they made out to the royal’s throne. Technically, it _was _his father, but he heard through out his life how it’d be his eventually. Guess he probably didn’t mean that. Chan’s hair was still dripping blood, turning his recently dyed brown hair into a mahogany tone, and his skin looked delicious with droplets of ruby red on it. Chan gripped Felix’s hips tightly, pushing his mate down to rub on him, and Felix gasped. Chan smiled, sliding his lips down Felix’s neck until he sank his fangs in it, and Felix had never felt so affected by his bite. His whole body was on fire. It might still be poison acting up, but his body didn’t feel weak… just hot, very hot. Felix whimpered, grinding his hard-on against Chan’s abs, which only encouraged Chan to do the same on the other side of Felix’s neck.

“No one, I swear, _no one_ will ever harm you again,” Chan growled in his ear, nails digging into his skin and breaking it. “If someone as much as dare to lay their eyes on you, so lord help them.”

Felix felt so turned on and safe, regardless of how possessive and aggressive that statement was. Chan would never let anything bad happen to him, and Felix would protect him back just as much. They were ready to kill for each other. Another bite on his shoulder and Felix was already about to cum. Chan’s lips were covered in Felix’s blood as he gripped the royal’s chin with his index and thumb, pulling his lower lip for Felix to roll out his tongue. Chan touched the tip of his tongue with Felix’s, allowing the royal to taste his own blood, before Felix bit Chan’s until it bled. Their bloods mixed as they kissed, hard and sloppy, and Felix’s fingers got in the mess so they would end up soaked in spit and blood.

“Lixie,” Chan’s fangs punctured Felix’s bottom lip as the royal slipped one finger inside himself, but the rush from getting his blood drank was so good, Felix was trembling through an orgasm without a warning. The royal whined, crying out Chan’s name as the other’s hand gripped the base of his cock, only allowing him to have a dry orgasm. “You’re such a naughty prince, Lix… only caring about yourself.”

Felix slumped on top of Chan, mouth attached to his neck without breaking the skin, “Sorry… feels good…” Chan kissed his hair, moving his free hand to take Felix’s and guide a second finger into his hole before the spit and blood dried. “Channie… _Chris_, want you inside. S’enough, please…” Felix started to change between Korean and English, and Chan could only coo at how cute he was.

“Hush, love,” Chan whispered sweet nothings in Felix’s ear, still using Felix’s tiny hand to guide his dick into him. The royal moans out, tensing a bit as Chan’s head breaches his body, only to relax as he slid deeper until he finally bottoms out. Felix shivered, both of his hands coming up to grab onto Chan’s broad shoulders, and bit down on his neck, drinking his blood like his life depended on it. And maybe it did. Maybe Felix’s whole life depended on Chan’s now. Their bodies started to move in sync, Felix letting his hips drop as Chan pushed up, enjoying the slow drag of his cock.

It felt like it was too soon, yet it felt like they been going at it forever, when Chan changed angles and finally brushed his prostate. Felix tried to lift himself up but Chan kept him down, holding both of his wrists on his sides, as Chan rams his length into Felix. The royal arched his back, clenching his fists, and crashed their mouths in a kiss that’s more teeth than lips. Chan broke it too soon to bite Felix’s marked hand, pushing his mate over the edge and Felix sobbed in high-pitched voice as his second climax shook him to the core.

The face Felix made, as he chanted Chan’s name with every aftershock of his orgasm, had Chan coming in long ropes inside Felix. Out of nowhere, Chan kissed Felix so softly, as if he was afraid Felix would disappear, and the royal could only giggle when it ended with a peck on his nose.

They’re both lost in each other’s eyes when someone cleared his throat behind them, and Chan hugged Felix to his chest, baring his fangs at whoever dared to break their intimacy, “Oh. Sorry, SeungMin, I kinda lost track of time…”

“Yeah, well, this castle has a lot of echo,” SeungMin’s glare melted as soon as he saw his prince shyly smiling at him cuddled in Chan’s embrace. “My prince… or should I say king?”

Felix tilted his head to the side until he finally processed what the whole massacre in the place meant. Oh. _Oh._ “… _No_, don’t ever call me that again, I mean… I know I should feel bad but I only feel… _free_.”

“No one will ever hurt you again,” Chan bumped his nose with Felix’s. “I’ll look for that Kevin guy until the end of the world and break each of his joints, one by one…”

“Okay, you can’t stop going all John Wick now, Channie,” Felix stroked Chan’s cheek then looked at SeungMin. “You don’t have to protect me anymore, Minnie.”

“I… I have no other purpose, Felix.”

“We’ll find one, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, I don’t want you eavesdropping on us every time we have sex.”

“Chan!” Felix slapped his mate’s shoulder, giving him a stern look with flushed cheeks. “Ugh, Minnie, one last request?”

“Anything.”

“Can you get us a spare of clothes? I wanna shower before we call JiSung to get us back.”

*

Surprisingly, JuYeon was the one that engulfed Felix in a hug as soon as they were back. SeungMin and Chan stayed behind, smiling as the rest of their friends gushed over how happy they were to see Felix, well, _alive_. JiSung and HyunJin even stopped fighting for a moment to enjoy Felix’s news about not having to be on the run anymore, though there was probably going to be a mess on the vampire covens in Australia for a while now. Chan couldn’t stay away for long, walking up behind his mate to wrap his arms around his waist, hiding his face in Felix’s neck.

“And you?” ChangBin asked, playfully pointing his sai at Felix’s ex-knight. “Are you staying?”

“Are you asking me to stay?”

ChangBin was taken aback and Felix bit his lip to hide his own smile as he caressed Chan’s hair, “He _does_ need a place to stay, Binnie.”

Chan growled at Felix’s petname, but ChangBin and SeungMin were far too embarrassed to care.

Felix turned his head to kiss Chan on the lips. They could still taste each other in their mouths.

Their hands tingled, reminding them of the taboo bond that would connected them in eternity, and neither would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Still, it's been a while since I wrote a smut with blood play, go easy on me, pwease?
> 
> I have a HyunSung thread STILL on the works for this same AU on my nsfw twt (BabyBoyLixie); nevertheless, I have some requests I still need to get done. I wanna work on their side of this, just like I did on Dragon Hot, yet it will still be a while before that. The same with the SeungBin side of this.
> 
> ... SO, yeah, I rambled enough. uwu Comments for validation?


End file.
